Xaeldor
Home: The Roving City, Heaven (usually) Worshipers: The broken, desperate, homeless, obsessed, orphaned, unloved, unwanted, tortured, or those struggling with any form of madness or are similarly unable to find the community they desperately crave often find their way into the worship of Xaeldor. Vigilantes of all stripes, as well as certain kinds of bards and skalds also find cause to revere Xaeldor. Sometimes, certain activists or individuals who require an amount of anonymity in their activities will either cast a few prayers, or even take Xaeldor as a patron. Symbol: A road or rainbow (a half-circle) over a cavern, doorway, or frame. Occasionally, with a mask of some kind (usually an animal). Sacred Animal: chameleon, cuttlefish or octopus, golden eagle, or snake (either kapuas mudsnake, or green tree python), and spiders (especially those who imitate other creatures). Any animal suffering from madness or trauma. Sacred Colors: brown, gold or yellow, and green; dark iron or steel is sometimes used to compliment the colors. Finding unity within anarchy, solidarity within paranoia, and purpose within movement. Xaeldor reaches out to the broken and downtrodden. He understands their weaknesses and pain, as he suffers from them. He guides them to inner peace, and helps make sense of the confusion, chaos, and pain, and grants order and understanding - permitting enlightenment in the face of overwhelming incomprehensibility. Though the deity goes by many names, Vargas and Xaeldor (currently) seem to be the "oldest" of the names... until further evidence arises, again, that contradicts this; regardless, which came first is nearly impossible to guess, now, though Xaeldor seems to be the most commonly used title among those still living, followed closely by Vargas. The history and appearance of Xaeldor is a confusing thing - often presented in conflicting ways at the same time, with a confusing mythology of impossible occurrences, and even seeming to be separate people, at times (for a thousand years, one society believed that Vargas and Xaeldor were two different deities, as an example) - he is most often referenced as a human male of some kind. In all cases, however, Xaeldor is presented as a hero and a seeker of justice and honor in a city, region, or world gone mad. Inevitably, whatever ethnicity, gender, or race he's presented as in a given mythological collection, Xaeldor collects enemies the way others collect trophies - implacable foes that return again and again, who struggle with the same madness and obsession Xaeldor himself seems to labor under. He has especially virulent rivalries with Chanrix (whom he seeks to contain), Eratir Ortang, Norgorber, Picoperi, Rovagug, and Zyphus. He also seems to take under new or freshly "arrived" deities under his wing, as well; in his myths, Desna, Irori, Kurgess, Jovan, and La have all been apprenticed under him at some point or another, though it is almost certain that these are apocryphal at best; despite such apocryphal myths, it seems he has led "young" agents into becoming heroic agents of good on their own terms. Though it's unclear which, it also seems that either one of the archdukes of hell, demon lords, kyton demagogues, infernal dukes, or whore queens was also once one of his proteges. He counts Abadar, Brigh, Desna, Erastil, Irori, Kurgess, Jaidz, Jovan, La, the Martyr King, Shimye-Migalla, and Marzin as allies; he finds Ondisso an indispensable friend and relies on that agathion lord's steady hand at many times. There are quite a few that he has a more... tenuous relationship, including Arshea, Ashava, Besmara, Calistria, Eritrice, Korada, Lissalla, Nocticula, Sivanah, and Sixlife - all of which he has held on-again or off-again relationships with, sometimes as allies, sometimes as foes, and sometimes as something more intimate. What, exactly, the origin of Xaeldor's madness is, none know, though, in most cases, it seems to be tied to some deeply personal loss - though the loss of what, or who varies. Many scholars hypothesize that Xaeldor's loss happened to Rovagug in the ancient days, but some question whether or not that deity even existed at the time. In any event, Xaeldor's strong sense of justice and drive to set right a broken world makes for a powerful motivation among those who have experienced the pain and heartbreak he so deeply understands. The Roving City is a massive conglomeration of magnificent mansion, secure shelter, tiny hut and similar-such effects created by Xaeldor and/or his court of followers wherever they roam in Heaven. Known Servants * Duskfeather: this arrogant, highly skilled avoral seems to actively reject being called a servitor of Xaeldor's - or even an ally. Nonetheless, he responds to calls for that deity's allies and servants. A stealthy, highly skilled martial combatant, Duskfeather is an active, independent creature who, nonetheless, works well within a group environment. * Axel Grindmore: this loud, boisterous legion archon is a devout servant of Xaeldor's, if often lacking in subtlety. Nonetheless, he makes an excellent stealth scout (owing to his abiilty to ignore his armor's limitations), and is often summoned for such tasks, or for leading a military operation with his uniquely pioneered "psychic metal" performance style, perfected as a skald to create an inspiring "performance piece" that is unseen and unheard by the enemy. * Data Wall: this advanced amalgam creature codex archon-and-cassisian angel-like creature, is actually an artificial intelligence within a constructed body (though retaining the traits of the outsiders). It provides a vast database to Xaeldor for his preparatory work before taking on a foe, and is a constant adviser, analyst, and security expert. Category:Deity Category:Good Category:Law Category:Made by Tacticslion